


nice

by darksidesolo



Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, While We're Young (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: everything was comfortable. it was nice, great actually. but, yes but, you wanted more. deep down you knew you couldn’t rush this... love couldn’t be rushed.
Relationships: Jamie Massey/You
Kudos: 6





	nice

everything was comfortable. it was nice, great actually. but, yes _but_ , you wanted more. yeah it was nice to have person. to have someone to ring up whenever you needed, to wake up to a warm body to snuggle the second you wake up, to have someone who understood your body and what it needed. it was all nice.

jamie offered all of that to you. he was a good boyfriend, really. he introduced you to things you normally wouldn’t have tried by yourself, he had the most amazing vinyl collection you had ever seen, he dressed cute and he genuinely cared about you. he checked off all the things you needed in someone, but again, something just felt... _off_.

it was a normal friday night for the two of you. your head perched on jamie’s shoulder, both your limbs entangled in one another while watching one of jamies many vhs’. however, you weren’t particularly watching. you were too focused in on your thoughts. every now and then you would feel his hand run across the span of your thigh it would pull you out of your thoughts, your head tilting up to look at him, give him a little smile when you felt him squeeze your skin before you went back to your original position and sunk even more into your thoughts.

deep down you knew what it was. but you knew you couldn’t do anything about it. you just had to be... patient, which was almost impossible for you. you had always been the impatient type, always too excited to wait and wanting to share or know whatever that thing was. but you couldn’t rush this... love couldn’t be rushed.

so you had to wait. wait and sit there and take just nice for now, not perfect. perfect would be when he felt the same way. but in all honestly, you thought he might’ve said how he felt by now. it had been almost five months since you’ve been dating. you were pretty sturdy on the fact you had fallen in love with jamie maybe a month ago now, but again, you can’t rush love.

you would catch yourself so many times from slipping up. those three simple little words, so so simple, almost even meaningless but also holding so much value all at once. how is that even possible? it’s weird. you could say you loved a person you met only a week ago like a friend but when it came to relationships, romantic ones, it was the word that could make or break that connection if your timing was off from the others. and that fucking was _terrifying_.

love, romantic love at least, wasn’t something that you’ve experienced with past relationships you had. of course you had that hardcore honeymoon, high school love but that wasn’t real love. in college, you didn’t date anyone long enough to experience that. and well... same in your adult life, until jamie of course. you didn’t know what it was about him. he just had that _it_ factor.

he made you feel special. he was adventurous, something you quite weren’t. he could be silly and serious all at once. he could be a dumb ass but wise at the same time. he knew what he wanted in life, what his goals were and how to achieve them. and oh my _god_ the way he touched you, he touched you in a way that always set you on fire. in a way that you couldn’t get enough of, like you would starve if you didn’t have him. he was just that treasure of a man that you wanted to keep, hide and lock away from anyone but yourself. you didn’t quite find gems like jamie that easy. his breed was rare in the ocean of fuck boys and straight up ass hole men.

but this all had to be a secret. a secret until he finally confessed the feelings you felt for him, he had too. it sucked.

you were now seeing that the credits were beginning to roll on the giant big cube of a tv. jamie pulled with a groan, untangling himself from you before getting up and off the couch to take the vhs out

“did you like it?” he asked, his head turning to the side to steal a glance from you.

“ _hm?_ oh yeah, it was good.” you nodded, your eyes looking up at him, a small smile sent his way before slowly fading after while you played with the blanket. “can we goto bed?”

this time, jamie fully turned at you, a look of surprise on his face. “this early? y/n, are you feeling good? it’s only like,” he turned his body to the left towards the clock, eyes squinting to see the time. “its only nine. i thought we could maybe roll a blunt or two right now.”

“you can if you want.” you shrugged getting up from the couch, seeing the curled up black cat at your feet, asleep but now awoken with your feet brushing it’s fur. “i’m just feeling tired.” 

“uh, alright then.” you didn’t see but jamie was looking at you weird. something didn’t feel right. normally you were the one that suggested to stay up till two am and jamie was the one that was ready to throw in the towel for the day around midnight. for fucks sake it wasn’t even midnight. “come here.” 

you picked your head up, walking over to him. when you got to him, jamie tilted your chin up, making you look at him. he searched your face. he didn’t visibly see anything wrong, well at least from what he can tell. before letting you go, he leaned down and kissed you softly, his plush lips sweetly brushing against yours for a second before pulling and mumbling a ‘ _goodnight_ ’. you hummed in return, giving him one last look before wandering to the bedroom in his apartment. 

in the quietness of his bedroom, you disregarded your clothes, replacing your top for one of jamie’s workout shirts and just your underwear, climbing onto your side of the bed, pulling the duvet up to your chin before opening your phone and scrolling on twitter jadedly. 

you did this for about 20 minutes, just scrolling, not even seeing the contents of your timeline really. but you realized you should actually goto sleep soon before jamie comes to bed which would probably be soon knowing how he would sometimes smoke or have an edible to help relax him to goto bed. 

so you plugged your phone on the bedside table before curling up and closing your eyes. you didn’t know how much time had passed, it felt like an hour when in reality it was probably like fifteen minutes later footsteps against the concrete floor echoed in the dark quiet room. you could hear his shuffling, the sound of his drawer opening and closing, the zipper on his skinny jeans unzipping before he walked out again to the bathroom. 

thankfully you were laying on your side that pointed to the wall. you sighed quietly to yourself before shutting your eyes again, hearing jamie come back. when he did, he rolled onto the mattress, pulling the covers over him and instantly you felt the warmth of his body radiate next you, the smell of cologne, tooth paste and marijuana. a weird yet comforting combination.

then you felt his hands. his arm that was slithered over to your side under the blanket, pulling you into his embrace and sliding under the fabric of the shirt that was his. the way his fingers dragged over your stomach, the way your body was flush to his, the way his face nuzzled in your hair and settled there, his breath fanning onto your skin and making you feel that feeling again. that _word_. 

you tried your best to keep your body as limp as you could, to fool him that you had been sound asleep for the hour or so. and he bought it till he fell asleep. when he finally did goto sleep, you couldn’t help but turn around, cradling yourself into his chest, your eyes squeezing shut before forcing yourself to finally goto sleep, hoping your taunting brain would give you a break and drift off to dream. to forget and let your mind wander wherever it pleases. yeah, that sounds nice.

—

the next morning was nice again. you woke up before jamie, you kissed him till he wiggled under your touch, the two of you made out lazily all morning, in fact he even ate you out before the two of you finally got out of bed around eleven, had some avocado toast and getting dressed and ready for the day.

“what do you want to do today, worm?” you heard jamie ask. you were sitting on the still unmade bed, the smell of sex still lingering a bit in the room, scrolling through your phone again.

“uh... i don’t know.” you shrugged. you looked up from your phone, hoping some ideas would come up for you to suggest. but as seconds went by, nothing wandered into your mind. “any suggestions?”

“theres that coffee shop i was telling you about that’s on bedford and quincy i still want to try. how about we go there? also we gotta pick up the film we got developed last week. i got an email the other day saying it’s ready.” jamie was finishing on buttoning his shirt before running his fingers through his hair, still messy from earlier.

“yeah that sounds good.” you nod, sliding your phone in your back pocket and getting up off the bed before beginning to make it. jamie watched you for a second, reading your body language. he swore something was off, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“is something wrong?” he finally asked, your head shooting up to look at him. you could see the worry settle in his hazel eyes. 

“no?” you shrugged. “i’m fine, why?”

jamie wasn’t really buying it. but if you obviously didn’t want to press on the matter, he wasn’t going to either. “nothing, nevermind.” he waved you off before walking out to the bathroom where he went to finish getting ready. when he left, you huffed quietly, swallowing before fluffing the pillows for the bed. 

at the coffee shop, the two of you sat in the corner. it was cute and quaint. they played nice music and you happily sipped on your latte, doodling all over the napkin you had while jamie sat in front you, holding up that tiny old piece of shit phone that seemly still hadn’t died yet for how old it was. you didn’t know how many times you’ve told him that he should just walk down to the sprint store and buy a brand spanking new phone that actually was the perfect size for his large hands, had way better storage, a nice camera and other features his puny phone could not do. but he insisted he was happy with the cracked, beaten up old iphone. 

you looked down at your doodle, happy with it. it was nothing crazy, just flowers. simple dainty flowers. 

when you were done, you set your pen down, bringing your almost gone latte, taking a sip before lightly brushing your foot against jamie’s. his eyes looked above his phone at you, an eyebrow arching just a bit under his hat.

“hi.” you smiled.

“hi, what’s up?” he asked, finally setting his phone down and drinking his americano.

“nothing, can i not admire you?” 

“no you can’t” he joked, picking up your hand and encasing it between his, your eyes flickering down and begins eyeing the heart tattoo that was inked onto his right ring finger. that was probably your favorite tattoo of his. especially when that hand was buried between your thighs. that was your absolute favorite. “are you ever going to get a tattoo with me like you said?”

your eyes now wandered to his now. his lips curved upward in a smile. it was faint. in your head, you wanted to say oh we can get matching permanent tattoos 5 months into our relationship but not telling me you love me? but instead you shrugged. “i mean, i will... _eventually_.”

“what does eventually suppose to mean?” his eyebrows knit together in confusion, the smile fading a bit but still lingering. oh no... was this going to be the discussion? instantly you felt your pulse pick up in rate, your mouth going incredibly dry, your leg beginning to anxiously bounce. you needed to drink something.

before you opening your mouth to speak, you pulled your hand from jamie’s taking a big enough sip that coated your throat and mouth. in the back of your mind, you were horrified were this could go. you were in a coffee shop for fucks sake. but maybe it was better if you were in a coffee shop if shit crashes and burns. who fucking knew.

when you looked at him for a mere second, he shrugged his shoulders, still waiting for an answer. you were trying. you swore you were, you were just trying to figure out the right thing to say, to avoid this going somewhere it didn’t need to go. 

“well, i guess i’d get a tattoo when it starts to feel a little more... serious.” jamie was confused. there was a silence. he was still processing what he was saying. he heard that right did he?

“y/n, if you haven’t noticed... we have been dating for some time now.” he tried to laugh it off, but you didn’t laugh back. you just looked at him with straight face, your cheek pressing into your palm as anxiety built up in you. “you practically live at my place.”

“i know. i know we’ve been dating for a while, it just feels,” you were struggling to find the word. you looked around, hoping to find that mysterious world somewhere on the wall, on a person, literally anywhere. “i don’t know.”

“are you—are you not happy with us?” jamie was still confused and now he knew he was right. something was off.

“no. i mean, i _am_ happy with us. i like being with you.” 

“so...? what is it then?”

the way jamie was looking at you made you squirm in your seat. your insides churned and twisted. it wasn’t in that way it normally did though. it was in the way where you felt like you were gonna throw up. as if you were gonna suffocate from the tension.

tears began to prickle your eyes now. it was beginning to get to be too much for you. a lump was forming in your throat. jamie saw the way you were beginning to shake a little. “can we just... not talk about this here? please?”

now he was frustrated. but he wasn’t going to push it, though he was feeling annoyed. he just sighed, nodding and looking across as you. confused and annoyed.

the rest of the day the two of you were silent for the most part. as planned you went to pick up your film from the photo store, jamie made a sidetrack to the record store, bought a vinyl before the two of you took the subway home. 

when you got back to his apartment jamie wandered around, doing whatever he was doing while you sat at the couch curled up with your knees hugging your chest. you didn’t know what was wrong with you. were you just unloveable in that romantic way? was he afraid like you were? was this what your relationship had peaked to? to just hanging out, watching movies, the occasional fuck and going to bed? you had so many questions but no answers. you were scared of the answers. 

before you knew it, tears were pooling your eyes till they overflowed and streamed down your cheeks, quiet muffled sobs escaping your small frame. when jamie looked over your way from his desk and saw you, he quickly got up and walked over to you. your face was buried in your knees, hair being used as a curtain to hide your face even more. 

he kneeled down, prying your hair away from your face till he saw the mess that was you under it. sniffles and sharp breaths that you couldn’t control were now in the light now. you choked out a cry before he wrapped himself around you, sitting on the couch and holding you tight. all you could do is cling onto him and cry. 

your breathing seemed to worsen, it was sharp and quick, your body shaking with each gasp for air. jamie pulled you a bit, grabbing your shoulders. “hey, hey, breathe. it’s okay. deep breaths, see?” he took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting for you to do the same. you tried and it helped a bit but you continued to gasp sharp breaths. “keep trying to do that okay? just... stay there.” 

jamie pulled, quickly running to the kitchen and grabbing a glass to fill with water. luckily his long legs helped him travel faster back to you, holding the cup out for you to take. gladly you did, taking a gulp as your breaths seem to stabilize themself better. 

you wrapped yourself in his embrace again, jamie stroking your hair soothingly, mumbling you things quietly till you finally had calmed down. when you finally were, he looked down at you, pulling again to fully get a good look.

“i don’t know what’s going on but... can you just explain to me what earlier’s conversation was about?”

you swallowed, too scared to look at him so you look at his shirt, nodding slowly before taking a deep breath. “i care about you, jamie. _a lot._ ”

“i care about you, too.”

“but, god, you make me so fucking happy and i’m just.. scared to loose this. i don’t want to loose you.” you continue, tears beginning to prickle your eyes again. “but i love you, okay? you obviously don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel that way but i also hope this isn’t just the farthest you can go because i don’t want that. i want-“

“y/n.” jamie cut you off, your eyes now finally looking at him, a tear escaping your eye and sliding down your cheek. “you love me?”

“well... _yeah_.” you nod, wiping your cheek. “but like i said you don’t have to say it back.”

jamie didn’t reply, he just looked at you. the look on his face was complete and utter adoration. he was smiling. and it wasn’t just another one of his smirky smiles. it was a big huge flat out happy smile. before you could open your mouth to speak more, he grabbed you by the face, kissing you firmly. 

it felt like those kisses you see in movies. where the characters have that moment were they are so drunkenly and utterly in love that no one can stop them. that’s how you felt. you felt so stupidly in love with this dude you swore you felt you were floating. 

his tongue slotted against yours perfectly while his fingers entangled in your hair. your hands were pressed up against his chest and under his jaw. however, as much you wanted this to last for a decade, jamie eventually pulled back, his breath caught in this throat. he still didn’t say anything, he just looked at you.

it was for a couple seconds till he finally said something and that something was those three words. those three stupid simple yet complicated words your ears had been waiting, dreaming to hear. 

“i love you, too.”

this time you didn’t say anything. you just needed to kiss him. so you did. it wasn’t as dramatic as the previous one. it was soft. gentle. but also rough and hungry at the same time. then you realized you needed more and so did jamie. he needed more of you.

so clothes began to be disregarded. between messy lovingly kisses. between looks that made your stomach flip or jamie’s cheeks go warm. just as jamie was unhooking your bra, throwing the article on the couch before grabbing your waist, straddling him before he attacked your chest in wet kisses, you tapped his chin to look at you. 

“yeah?” 

“you’re not just saying it right? that you love me?” you felt tiny in his lap. your voice felt tiny. it was soft, delicate and just above a whisper for only him to hear and no one else. just your jamie.

jamie couldn’t help but laugh a little, kissing you sweetly before he spoke. “i’m not just saying it. i _do_ love you. i love being with you, i love getting high with you and i love going to sleep and waking up next to you.” the second part made you giggle, a small tear escaping as you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing jamie again. 

“i love all that too.” you whispered, giving him a small smile. jamie smiled back, his hands running up and down your back before his mouth moved back to your chest. that wonderful mouth of his kissed, licked, and sucked at your skin. he pulled sighs and pants out of you. while his mouth worked on your skin, his hands were at your jeans, unbuttoning them before one disappeared beneath your waist band.

the lower and lower it got, your breathing hitched. it wasn’t until his middle finger slid between your wet folds you gasped softly. without thought your hand wrapped around his wrist, wanting more of him. more of his touch.

so he gave it to you. he dragged his finger up and down your cunt teasingly before it found way to the throbbing bundle of nerves, two fingers doing figure eights. your hips buckled forward, wiggling under his touch for more friction. your other hand grasped at his half undone button up, a whine escaping. 

jamie slid his fingers lower again, spreading your folds, letting his digits collect the wetness that was between your thighs, spreading it all over before pushing two of his fingers in you. instantly you clawed at his shirt again, face nuzzled against his shoulder as his fingers pumped slowly.

“is that good?” he hummed, pushing his thick fingers deeper, a muffled moan in response for his question but also at the way his fingers were stretching you. “i thought so, how could it not? you’re so unbelievably wet for me, babe.”

“more,” was all could get out as you babbled other things jamie couldn’t make out. but he hummed in response.

“not yet. you don’t want to cum yet do you? i want you to cum around me. i’m just making sure you’re all nice and wet.” he darkly laughed. this time you groaned, squeezing his wrist. 

“please, jamie, i-i need you. i need you _now_.” you breathed, trying to rock your hips against your fingers. god you were a mess when he touched you. always a sobbing mess, so needy for him. “i want to feel you.”

to give you some sort of satisfaction, jamie thrusted his fingers a little faster and a little rougher, getting them knuckle deep in you. when he saw you shake at the feeling, seeing you cry out he knew it was a enough now. so he pulled his fingers out of your cunt, sucking his fingers clean before holding your face to kiss you. 

if he wasn’t already hard, he was definitely rock hard now. you felt it against your thigh. his poor dick probably throbbing and needed to be free. needed to be inside you. 

so you speed up your pace to get his clothes off. jame does the same, quickly shoving his jeans off before he realizes the two of you are on the couch. did he really want your first official time making love to you on the couch? not really. so he moved his hands to your ass, your legs squeezing his waist before he carried you off to the bedroom.

you pressed your chest against his. his broad, strong chest that raced with yours. your mouths met in hot messy kisses, moans and grunts mixed in on the walk to the bed. 

when he did lay down, you pushed your jeans and panties off in one swoop and he did the same to his underwear, his throbbing cock now finally free from any constraints. but before he buried it deep into your pussy, he dipped his head down to kiss you skin. your hot burning skin. 

he kissed your arms, your thighs, your knees, your breasts, your stomach. everywhere. a quiet whisper of his name caused him to look up at your eyes. with the way the sun was setting, it left you in this beautiful golden haze. it felt almost dream like.

“is everything okay?” he asked, dragging his lips up over your body before hovering over yours. 

“yeah,” you nod, your cheeks feeling warm, a smile creeping on your face. “its more than okay.”

“okay good.” jamie felt himself smile too, leaning down to fill the gap between the two of you finally. it was slow, tender and loving. as your fingers stringed his dark soft hair, you moaned into it, arms finding way to his neck again like before. 

for a quick second he looked down between your legs, the hand that wasn’t keeping his weight off you wrapping around his length, giving himself a squeeze before lining himself with you. at first, he only sunk the tip in, feeling the pooling of a mess there, plenty to cover the rest of him before he finally thrusts his hips forward.

as it happens, inch by inch he sinks into the endeavors of your pretty cunt, you pull him into what felt the hundredth kiss that evening. jamie’s nostrils flared and huffed out a grunt, the feeling of your tight walls clenching around him making him moan against your lips. 

“fuck, you feel good.” he mumbled between kisses, not moving for a moment. he wanted to enjoy the feeling of just filling you up, leaving you full and stretched. you hummed in response, your lips parting before tugging on a piece of his hair to continue.

jamie did as you asked, his hips starting slow, finding a rhythm that he was satisfied with while he nuzzled his face in your neck, kissing and sucking at your skin while you moaned out. 

“thats perfect, baby. _oh god_.” you whispered the last part, eyes fluttering closed as he milked more and more sounds out of you. it only increased when he brought a hand to knead at your breast, squeezing, rolling and pinching at the subtle skin. “fuck, jamie, don’t stop please, please, _please_ don’t stop”

“i’m not, babe, i promise. i’m not.” he grunts against your skin, rocking his hips a little harder now. god you looked unbelievably beautiful like this, he thought. your back arched off the mattress, those sounds, those ungodly wonderful sounds that left your lips and the way your cunt was taking him so unbelievably well. it was all perfect. 

jamie searched for that special spot, the one he managed to only ever reach like this. when he grabbed your thigh, pushing it upward, he knew he found it when your nails dragged across his back, when you cried out his name and gasped for air. jamie rocked into it with every thrust, sending you into a spiral.

your stomach was tightening, squirming and your clit throbbed hard. you were close. you knew you were, you felt it, jamie did too. it was as if it was on the tip. just the very edge but so far away all at once.

“go ahead, y/n, come. i want to see your pretty face when you do. _fuck_ , you look good when you do.” jamie moaned into your neck, his muscles flexing before relaxing repeating over and over again. he even moved his hand to your clit, rubbing the sensitive area to help you reach your high. 

and just as you were about to speak—it came, _you_ came. you cried out his name, grasping onto him while your cunt squeezed his cock, throbbed around him and ached. curses, whines and moans left your lips in jumbles, your body shaking and twitching as you were riding out the feeling. jamie was still chasing his, he was there, just on the brink.

but when you came he knew it was over for him, his hips snapping before letting go of his load with one final long moan of your name. his nails dug into your skin while you held onto his head, aiding him through his own orgasm. jamie was breathless and tired. but it didn’t matter. all that did was that he just made incredible love to his girlfriend and they were in love. 

before he had the chance to accidentally collapse on you, he pulled out, laying beside you still trying to catch his breath. a thin coat of sweat was beaded onto his forehead and chest, his eyes fluttering closed before tucking an arm under his head while you found haven on his chest.

“hey bug?”

“yeah worm?”

“i love you.” you picked your head up to look at jamie. his eyes opening to look back. a tired lazy smile sprawled across his lips, hand coming to up your face before kissing you softly.

“i love _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for my other writings i have that aren’t posted here <3 @barbersbrat


End file.
